The girl who drove with Impala
by ElizabethMariah
Summary: Irene Atkins is Dean Winchesters best friend and Sam Winchesters older sister. Well, actually step sister, but that doesn't matter. She loves both Winchesters and could die to save their lives.. but there is one more reason for that. Dean is more than a friend to her, more than he could ever imagine. So how is she going to live, when she travels with the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my FIRST Supernatural story!**

**I'm not following the plot, because in my opinion, one character can change everything. Yeah, from time to time I do that.. but not so much. I try to make it close to each episode, but this is my first time to try and follow the plot as much as I can. **

**And sorry for the crappy part.**

* * *

_A woman stood in front of the Winchesters door and knocked, her eyes looking around in panic, one hand holding her daughters and other one holding her bag. The door went wide open ''Anna!'' the blonde woman breathed out in surprise, her eyes fell on the little girl who had lived only two years. ''Hello, Irene!'' she smiled widely at her._

_''Could you do me a favor and take her in? I have to go out-of-town for couple of days, my father is in hospital.'' the black-haired woman lied like she was telling the truth._

_''Oh.. of course! Of course! Come on, Irene.'' Mrs. Winchester smiled and the girl took her hand as she grabbed the bag. The girl's mother squatted down to her level and kissed her forehead._

_She smiled at her sadly ''Be a good girl, Irene..'' She took her necklace off and placed it around her daughters neck. It was a thin silver chain with bright green jade stone. ''Mommy is going to be back soon, okay..'' she smiled at her, although her eyes held pain and sadness._

_The girl nodded, making her mother to kiss her forehead for the last time and then leave, waving her hand before she sat in the car and drove off. ''Come on, Irene.. I have a son, he's two years older than you.'' the woman smiled and closed the door, leading Irene to the livingroom. ''Dean, come and say hello to our quest.'' _

_A boy stood up and his father looked over his shoulder, smiling at the girl. Dean walked over to her and reached out his hand ''I'm Dean!'' _

_''I.. Irene.'' the girl squeaked as she looked at his hand._

_''Don't be scared, Irene..'' his mother smiled at the girl._

_''Yeah, don't be scared. I'll protect you!'' the boy shined like a sun. Finally the girl released the womans hand and took Deans. He pulled her gently to the livingroom and behind a small coffee table to draw._

* * *

My eyes looked up into the sky as I leaned against my best friends car. My arms were crossed on my chest as my eyes looked at the window, where I saw figures moving. With rolling my eyes I stepped inside and walked through the small hallway, to find my best friend, his brother and some blonde girl.

My friend looked at his brother ''Okay.. um.. dad hasn't been home for few days!'' I knew that he was worried and bit my lip. Their father was like my father. He was one of the nicest man who I have ever known and that he was missing, made my heart hurt like it was on fire.

My friends brothers words brought me back to the world. ''Your father, Sam, is on a hunting trip.'' I spoke, making them all to look at me as I walked over to my friend, clicking of my heels echoing through the room. My steps took me to stand by my friend, making him smile.

''And he hasn't been home for few days.'' he spoke, looking straight into Sams eyes. The girl, who was next to him, his hand around her waist, was looking at him, worried. Sams face was blank, but his eyes told me everything.

He finally spoke ''Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.''

''Dean, I'll give you a moment with your brother, okay.'' I smiled at my friend, letting them leave. My eyes fell to this girl, who looked interested. ''Don't worry, everything is okay. Dean is just worried about his father.'' I tried to calm her down and stepped forward. ''Irene Atkins.''

''Jessica Moore.. excuse me from asking, but how do you know Sam?'' i could sense jealousy in her voice as she looked at me. I actually didn't understand why girls felt threatened. My looks weren't that.. special.

I had pale skin, flawless pale skin. My face was heart-shaped, with button nose, a bit pointy chin, high cheekbones, almond-shaped emerald-green eyes with naturally thick and long eyelashes. My face was framed with long, curly hair, which reached down to my waist. I had slim, hourglass shaped body with long legs. Nothing special.

''I have lived with Sam and Dean for my whole life. They're my best friends. Sam is a good man, and he has talked a lot about you. You make him.. happy and for that I want to thank you.'' my lips curled up into a smile as I heard the front door opening and closing, heavy footsteps coming up. ''Look, it was nice to meet you, Jessica.. but I'll go and see Dean.''

Before I left, I heard her voice ''Irene... It was nice to meet you too.''

After that, my legs took me outside to see Dean leaning against his 1967 Chevrolet Impala. ''Dean..'' I stepped closer to him with a wide smile. He raised his brows. ''Can I please drive?'' my lips were in a sweet smile as I patted my eyelashes with puppy-dog eyes.

He pointed his finger at me ''Don't you dare, Ire!''

''Deeeean..'' I stepped closer, puting a bit.

''No! Not this time, Irene..'' he crossed his arms on his chest.

My hands were on my hips as I glared at him, biting my cheek from the inside, because his face almost made me laugh. With one step closer to him, he pulled out the keys and threw them at me. With raised hand, i caught them and smiled, almost skipping closer to him. ''Thank you!'' my lips touched his cheek for a moment, before I walked over to the driver's seat, opening the door.

When I sat in, I closed the door and touched the steering wheel with my fingers. This car held so many memories.

''You let her drive?'' Sams shocked voice made me to look out of the window and poke my tongue out.

''Dude, she's scary..'' Dean raised his hands and sat on the passenger's seat. When Sam was finally in, I took off with so much speed that we were pressed against the seats. ''Do not hurt my baby, Ire..'' Dean yelled over the music and I giggled as I slowed down, reaching on the highway.

Sam sighed on the back seat ''The two of you will never change, huh?''

My eyes landed on Dean as we said in unison ''Nope!''


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the first chapter... real chapter.**

**I hope that you like it.. :)**

_Things written like this are memories visions or dreams._

**_Things written like this are letters._**

* * *

I was sitting on the back seat of the Impala, because Dean kicked me out when we arrived to the gas station. My fingers were playing with the edge of his white t-shirt as I waited for him to come back with the food. Dean really didn't like the fact that I was _stealing _his shirts, but I loved them and the fact that it annoyed him was a good plus too.

Sam was sitting on the passenger's seat, looking through his cassette tapes. Small smirk appeared on my lips when I heard Deans voice ''Alright! Little breakfast?'' I reached my hand out of the window and he handed me a coke and bag of chips. Small country gas stations didn't have anything better, so I had to eat unhealthy food.

''No thanks!'' was Sams reply and I opened my chips. And their talking went back on the credit cards, which made me smirk again as I opened my coke to take a sip. When Dean finally sat in and the doors were closed, Sam gave up on looking for something normal to listen ''I swear, man, you gotta update your cassette tape collection.''

His brothers face was a bit confused ''Why?''

I leaned against their seats, my coke between my knees and chips on the seat next to me. ''Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two: Black Sabbath, Motörhead, Metallica?! It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.'' i pointed to the box on Sams lap and he smiled at me.

''House rules, Ire. Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cake hole.'' he pointed his finger at me. ''Same goes for you, Sammy!'' he turned to his brother.

Sam sighed ''You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?'' at the same time I pinched Dean ''Is that what you really think?''

''Sorry, can't hear you. The music's too loud.'' he said as he pointed at his ear and started to drive, making me lean back against my seat and finish with my coke and chips.

* * *

I was lying on the back seat, eyes closed and arms under my head. I haven't had a good sleep for a while and something in our little trio gave that to me. I mean, driving in Deans Impala, Sam with us, us like a family again.. it gave me some peace to sleep like a normal person, even if I wasn't one.

''Check it out..'' Dean started to slow down and I rose into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes with my fists and trying to fix my messy hair. There was a bridge, were cops were walking around, confused and even scared.

Dean reached out to open the compartment and I smirked as I pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail with the black scrunchy around my wrist. Sam looked at his brother as he pulled out the cigar box to look for some fake ID's. One was thrown at my direction and I grabbed it with a smirk.

I took my 'cop sunglasses' and put them on as i stepped out, holding the ID with black covers. The sun warmed my body as I fixed Deans shirt, pushing its edge into my shorts. When the brothers were finally out, we started walking towards the crime scene. My eyes were looking through the dark glasses, looking for any.. supernatural sign.

When we arrived to the victims car, Dean made the face. The I'm-a-badass-cop-face. ''You fellows had another one like this last month, didn't you?'' he spoke in a casual way, making the cops to turn their attention on us.

''And who are you?'' the black man asked, stepping closer to us.

We both showed him our ID's and I said in a calm voice ''Federal marshals.''

''You three are little too young for marshals.'' the man replied, but my attention was on the car.

''You did have another one just like this, correct?'' I looked into the car, inspecting every inch of the car, my necklace hanging around my neck.

''Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. And the others before that.'' he said as I turned to sam and then Dean, who looked at me. I shook my head slightly, to show that there was no evidence on anything... out of the ordinary.

''Are there any connections between the victims, besides that they're all men?'' i turned to the man, walking to stand by Sams side.

He looked at me ''No, not as fas as we can tell!'' I nodded, frowning a bit. Why? Why were they.. missing? They had no connections, nothing, besides that they were men. It didn't make any sense. My hands were pushed into my pockets as I walked to the edge of the bridge, looking down at the river.

I touched it and some cold chills ran up my hand and down my spine.

* * *

_It was dark. Night._

_I turned my head to the side, to see a woman standing on the edge of the bridge. _

_She had black hair to match with her deadly pale skin. Her white dress, which was bit ripped, was flying in the wind._

_Her head turned to the side, to look at me._

_''I can never go home..'' _

_And then, she let go of her support post on the bridge and fell into the cold river._

* * *

''Irene! Come one, move!'' Dean called and I snapped out with a little jerk of my body. When my eyes turned to him, he knew that I had one of my many visions. i actually hated that. It always made me feel.. uncomfortable, cold and tired.

With a loud sigh, my hands pushed me away from the edge and my legs took me next to the Winchester brothers. We all walked into the car in silence and I sat on the passenger's seat, resting my head against the closed window. ''Here..'' Dean smiled and handed me his drink, making me to smile at him.

''I'm okay..''

''That's what you said three years ago and five minutes later, you collapsed on the floor so me and Sammy had to drag you out of the house, which was full of witches.'' he smirked and I glared at him, taking the bottle and drinking the half of it. ''That's my girl..'' he smiled, making my whole body almost froze on the seat as we started driving again.

Soon we parked in the parking lot of the small town and stepped out. Suddenly, the atmosphere was quite cold and I shivered as my hand slammed the door shut. ''You should wear clothes..'' Sam pointed out the goosebumps on my skin. He and Dean would have liked me to wear the clothes of nuns. They had this over protective brother thing going on and it was annoying.

''Take..'' his brother handed me his black jacket and I pushed my arms into the sleeves. His lips curled into a smile as we started walking down the block. The whole town had this dark and deadly vibe, which made me bite my lip. I never liked this kind of towns, they always had some .. bad stories behind them.

We arrived to the cinema, where were colourful papers with missing men pictures and their names. I noticed a bit gothic looking girl, putting up the paper with most recent missing person. ''You must me Amy.'' Dean spoke as we turned to her and I pushed my hair out of my face.

The girl's voice was a bit distant as she spoke ''Yeah..''

''Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and this...'' he pointed at me. ''Is my girlfriend, practically Troy's aunt.'' It was always our background story, that I'm his girlfriend, or fiancé or wife. Until recently, it never bothered me, it actually was my idea.. but for the last months, it has bugged me.

The girl turned away ''He never mentioned you to me.'' We started to walk with her.

''Yeah.. well that's Troy, I guess.'' Dean chuckled a bit, adding some sadness in his voice as his hand snaked around my waist. ''We're not much around..''

I cut in ''We're looking for him too. These news are breaking our hears.. he's a good boy.''

''Hey, are you okay?'' another girl joined, turning her attention to Amy and then to us.

Sam opened his mouth ''You mind if we ask a couple of questions?''

We soon found us in a small café. I was sitting very close to Dean, practically on his lap. Sam was next to me and the two girls were across the table. My hands were locked around the coffee mug and Dean held his around my shoulders. Sam threw some glances at us and something like a smirk was playing on his lips.

Amy spoke in a distant voice ''I was on a phone with Troy, he was driving home.. He said he would call me right back and uh.. he never did.'' I felt sorry for her. Her eyes held so much pain in them, she really liked this boy.

''Did he say anything strange or out of the ordinary?'' sam leaned against the table, looking at her with compassion.

Amy's eyes were drifting out of the window ''No. Not anything I could remember.''

''I like your necklace..'' I smiled at her.

She took it between her fingers ''Troy gave it to me.. mostly to scare my parents.'' Her lips curled up into a small smile as she let it drop. ''With all that devil stuff..''

Sam chuckled and Dean smiled, pulling me closer to him, if it was possible. ''Actually.. It means just the opposite. Pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful.. I mean if you believe in that kind of thing.'' I rested my head on his shoulder, making the two girls look interested and in some way even relieved.

''Okay.. thank you for the unsolved mysteries..'' Dean cut in and I took a sip from my coffee. ''Here's the thing, ladies..'' he made us both to lean against the table.

''The disappearing of Troy and the other men.. something is not right..'' I took the words from his mouth. Well, maybe not the same words, but I had his point.

''So if you've heard anything..'' he continued, throwing a small glance at me. My brows were rising when I saw both girls looking at each other. ''What is it?''

Amy's friend shrugged ''Well.. it's just.. I mean with all those guys going missing, people talk.''

''What do they talk about?'' the three of us spoke in unison.

Amy looked at her friend when she leaned against the table, looking unsure if she should tell us. ''It's kind of this local legend..''

''Um.. I'll go and fresh myself up..'' I whispered to Dean. Yes, I was a hunter and all that.. stuff.. but I didn't really like the way these girls were looking at us. And I was afraid to get another vision.

He nodded and kissed my cheek before I rose to go to the restroom. My hands were resting against the edges of the sink and I looked up into the mirror. My eyes had dark shadows under them and I started to throw some cold water on my few minutes of splashing the water into my face, I finally dried it and sighed, feeling better than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter ready for you ;)**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**And also let me know how soon would you like to see some romance between Dean and Irene.**

* * *

Soon we found ourselves in a library, behind a computer. I was leaning against Dean while he was searching through the internet. While he was typing, my eyes were closed, because I felt how the lack of sleep was catching on me. Finally Sam reached for the computer mouse ''Let me try it.''

''I've got it.'' Dean snapped and slapped his hand, making me to roll my eyes. Sam pushed him out of his way with the chair. ''Dude..''

''Boys, we're in a library!'' I scolded and they looked at me like I was crazy. ''Play nice..'' I sighed and pulled myself closer to the computer, with the chair.

''You're such a control freak.'' Dean whispered to his brother and I slapped the back of his head. ''Ow.. what was that for?'' he whined loudly enough to make some people to look at us. I smiled as an apology and glared at my friend, turning back to the computer.

Something came up into my mind and I pushed Sam away from the computer. ''Play nice, Ire..'' Dean smirked and I poked my tongue out. I deleted the part of 'murder' in the search box and typed in suicide, pressing the enter button. Both boys came closer, glanced at me and then at the computer.

And we got one result. Sam grabbed the mouse and clicked on the link ''This was a 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off the Sylvania Bridge.. drowns in a river.''

''Why she did it?'' I raised my brows and looked at him.

''An hour before they found her.. she calls nine-one-one. Her two little kids are in a bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back.. they aren't breathing. Both die.'' he looks through the article. I gulped and glanced at Dean. '' ''Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it.'' said the husband Joseph Welch.''

''That bridge looks familiar to you?'' his brother turned to the two of us. Something told me that he wanted to go back there. And that something didn't mean anything good. It never did.

* * *

It was dark and night when we walked on the bridge, looking down at the cold river. ''So this is the bridge where Constance ended her life?'' I gulped as I remembered my vision.

''So do you think that dad would have been here?'' Sam asked hopefully.

''Always chasing the same story and now we're chasing him.'' I sighed and turned away.

''Okay.. so now what?''

''We keep digging till we find, might take a while.'' hes brother shrugged his shoulders as he spoke in a casual way. I pinched the bridge of my nose, turning back to the bridge.

When I heard Sam mentioning their mother, my shoulders tensed. I knew that this wasn't going to end well and slowly turned around to face them. My whole body was ready to run between them if they should start to fight. I knew my best friends temper too well.

He suddenly grabbed his brothers jacket and pushed him against the bridge. ''DEAN!'' I screamed and ran to them, trying to remove him from his brother. ''Let Sammy go, Dean..'' my hand was on his, looking at his eyes, which were full of pain.

''Don't talk about her like that.'' he told to his brother and let go of him. After he took few steps back, i pulled him into a short and gentle hug. ''I'm sorry, Ire..'' he whispered and I nodded as he pulled away.

He turned away and started walking towards the Impla, but suddenly stopped. I looked at Sam and then where Dean was looking, my lips parted for a gasp. There this woman was, the one from my vision.. Constance. ''Sam. Irene.'' his voice brought me back from my shock and Sam pushed me behind him.

The woman turned to us and then looked straight at me. ''I can never go home.'' her lips whispered. Boys didn't hear her, but I did. Then she let go of her support post and fell off the bridge, making us to run where she once stood. We looked down at the river. My attention was on the river, looking for the woman, but she was gone.

Suddenly Impalas motor roared to life and lights lit up. We all turned to the car, confused as hell. ''What a f..''

''She's taking the car..''

My hand went into Dean's jackets pocket, which was still on me and pulled out the keys. ''Um.. Sammy..'' he looked at me and then to the keys. Suddenly the car started riding towards us. I was too shocked to move, so Dean and Sam had to pull me with them.

''Go! Go! Go!''

My fingers pushed the keys back into the pocket as I ran with them, trying to escape from the car. And this mad ghost woman. The car got too close and Sam suddenly jumped over the bridge with Dean.

My whole body froze, waiting for the impact with the car, but it never came. The car stopped right in front of me, slightly touching me, but not hurting. A small tear ran over my cheek as my heart raced faster and faster. My whole body was shaking in fear and i couldn't move myself.

With a deep shaky breath, I turned to the edge of bridge, seeing Sam climbing on the large pipe. ''Sammy.. where's Dean?'' I asked and he looked down at the river. ''DEAN! DEAN!'' I screamed, nearly falling over the edge, into the river, but Sam caught my wrist, holding me from falling.

Dean crawled out of the river ''What?''

''Hey, are you alright?''

He turned on his back and showed with his fingers 'OK'. ''I'm super.. Hey.. IRENE!'' he turned to me and I grabbed Sam's hand with another one and he pulled me up as he laughed in relief. ''You, okay, Ire?'' Dean yelled as he lied down on the ground.

''Yeah.. yeah!'' I shouted and pulled myself back on the bridge, lying there for a minute or two, until Dean joined us. ''You.. stink!'' I pointed out as I stood on my two feet. He poked his tongue out and turned to Impala as I dragged myself on the back seat. My whole body collapsed and soon I drifted to my dream lands.

* * *

When i woke up, I was in a bed at a motel room. The walls were covered with pictures, papers and notes.

After a loud yawn, I almost fell of the bed because of Deans voice ''Morning sunshine!''

''Dean Winchester..'' I groaned and pushed myself to sit up. ''So I guess this room was your dads..''

''Wanna grab something to eat?'' he smiled, making me sigh. ''You have ten minutes..'' his finger pointed to the door, which I guess was a bathroom. After standing up, I walked over to his bag and smirked. ''Oh, come on, Ire.. Why can't you steal Sammy's clothes?'' he groaned.

I poked my tongue out for him, finding my jeans from his bag. We used the same sport bag, it was easier to move with one bag than with two. After changing my clothes, I walked out and unbuttoned few lower buttons of his shirt and tied the ends together into a bow, revealing my belly and a black arc at the edge of my jeans.

It was actually a black tattoo of pentagram, which was against any likings of Dean and Sam. They hated that I made it, but they had to admit that this tattoo has saved my life more than they have.

''You want something, Sammy?'' I raised my brows and he shook his head with a small smile. ''Okay, come on, Dean.'' I pulled my friend out of the room, into a sunlight.

My eyes fell on a pair of cops and their car. ''Dean..'' I whispered and he looked where my eyes were locked. his hand grabbed mine, pulling me to turn my back on them. He took his phone and called to Sam so he could have a chance to escape, because we didn't.

* * *

I had sat in a room, alone, for hours. Finally I noticed through the glass on the door, that the cops were heading out. It was my sign to stand up and open the door.

After couple of seconds I found Dean, handcuffed on the table. ''You sure love to get into trouble, Deany!'' I smirked and stepped closer to him, looking at the diary on the table. With one movement, I took the paperclip and bent it straight.

''I thought that we agreed that you won't call me like that..'' he groaned as I opened the cuffs.

''You agreed, not me.'' a small smirk played on my lips as he grabbed the diary and we ran out of the room. Before he could walk further, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He sighed as he watched through the glass on the door. Soon enough he pulled me on the roof of the police station. ''Um.. Dean..'' i blushed and looked down at our hands.

''Oh. yeah.. sorry.'' he smiled and let me go, starting to climb down the ladder. ''Aren't you coming?'' he asked and I rolled my eyes, starting to climb down. Soon he jumped down and opened his arms. ''Jump..''

''Remember the last time you said that?''

''Come on, Ire.. I was nine.''

''And I had broken wrist.''

''Jump..''

With a loud sigh I closed my eyes and jumped, straight into his hands. ''Now.. that wasn't so bad..'' he smirked as my eyes were open and legs back on the ground.

''Yeah, yeah.. move.'' a giggle escaped from my lips and we started running down the alley.

Soon we were away from the station, in a dark street.

Dean was in a phone booth, talking to Sam while I was looking around. ''Sam? SAM!'' he suddenly yelled into a phone and soon enough was by my side. ''Come on..'' he pulled me with him.

''What's wrong? What happened to Sammy?'' I squeaked as we started running again.

''He's in trouble, I think that the bitch found him..''

* * *

We heard Sams screams of pain and I could see through the window of Impala the woman in white.. only her face was ugly, really ugly. She looked like a monster. Another scream from Sam made me squeak and I jumped into air when suddenly Dean shot this bitch.

She looked at him, but turned her attention back to the screaming man. Dean shot her again and she disappeared.

''Sammy..'' I tried to run to the car and help him.

''I'm taking you home..'' he pressed through his teeth as he suddenly pressed down on the gas pedal and switched gears, making the car to race straight into the house.

''SAM!'' I screamed in horror, hiding my face into my hands.

Dean looked at me ''Stay here..'' he handed me the gun he was holding and ran into the house.

I was never the one o listen the boys so, I ran straight after him. My eyes were locked on both brothers, who were pressed against the car with the cupboard. The woman in white looked around her as the lights lit up and soon her eyes were on the stairs, where the water started to slow.

''This is not you, Constance..'' I tried to get her attention so she wouldn't hurt the boys.

I ntoiced two more ghosts. Young boy and girl. On the top of the stairs. The woman flashed to the bottom of the stairs, her gaze full of sadness and pain as she looked at her children.

The kids joined their hands ''You have come home to us, mommy..'' They suddenly were behind the woman, who turned around. The kids grabbed her into a hug, making her scream in horror and flash between the monster face and her sad beautiful one.

''IRENE! Step away!'' Dean shouted at me as I was too close and the energy from the kids and their mother started coming towards me.

With my heart pounding in my chest, I backed off towards my boys, eyes wide as the moon. Soon I bumped into the cupboard and Dean grabbed, me, turning me around into a hug. When the screams ended, he released me ''You okay?''

With a slight nod, I helped them to throw the cupboard down.

I didn't have the courage to turn myself around, because the small amount of energy that was attached to me, were the feelings of the children and their mother.

''So this is where she drowned her kids..'' Dean breathed out.

''That's why she couldn't never go home.. She was too scared to face them.'' Sam replied and I bit my lip.

Dean sighed in relief ''We found her weak spot..''

''Dean, every mothers weak spot are her children..'' I whispered, making them both to turn towards me. i could feel their eyes on my back. ''Nice work Sammy..'' I said in a calm and neutral voice. Dean slapped his cest, making him groan and 'ha-ha' at the same time.

''Yeah, I wish I could say the same thing to Dean..'' he chuckled through pain.

I bent down to look at the car as they had their brotherly moment. ''Sammy.. I tell you this..'' I started.

''If you screwed up my car..'' Dean continued next to me, taking the gun from my hand.

''I'm going to kill you..'' we finished at the same time.

Sam only chuckled and we all sat in the car, starting to drive out of the house. Soon enough we were on the road again.

I was lying on the back seat of Impala, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

When the car stopped, I opened my eyes, stretching my body. Sam stepped out of the car and closed the door ''You call me if you find him?'' I pushed myself to sit and then out of the car.

''Of course we will..'' I smiled and pulled him into a hug. Soon I released him and he smiled, kissing my forehead in a brotherly way. ''Be safe and say 'hi' to Jess..'' I smirked as he turned around.

''Sam..'' Dean suddenly called after him, making his brother to turn around. ''You know, we made a hell of a team back there..''

''Yeah..'' he smiled slightly as I sat in the passenger's seat, closing the door. ''Irene.. look after him.''

''I will..'' my lips curled into a smile as I saluted him when Dean took off. My eyes turned back on him ''Admit it.. you missed Sammy.''

''Never!'' he rolled his eyes, making me laugh. ''I have you..'' he smirked.

''So I'm replacing your brother?'' I teased him, poking his shoulder.

* * *

_Sam on the bed, too shocked to move._

_Jess on the ceiling, burning in fire just like his mother twenty-two years ago._

_His eyes were locked on the woman he loved and he couldn't help her._

* * *

''Ire?'' Dean shook my body with one hand.

''Turn around!'' I ordered him as I was back from my vision. He looked confused. ''Turn around! Sammy is in trouble! Turn now!'' I nearly screamed at him making him to switch gears and turned the car around, racing down the street.

Soon when we stopped, i could see the fire through their bedroom window.

Before Dean could react, I was out of the car, running into the house and into the room where the fire was. ''SAM!'' I screamed his name, running towards the bed.

Dean arrived, pulling him off the bed, towards the door. With my foolish brain, i got on the bed, reaching my hand out to help her. ''JESS!'' I screamed her name. She looked alive, her face was in pain and her lips whispered something. Something I didn't hear.

''IRENE!''

A pair of strong arms grabbed me and threw me over the shoulder, dragging me and Sam out.

* * *

I stood up from the bed in the back of the ambulance car. My left arm was wrapped in a bandage, because i got burned by the flames when I was reaching out to help Jess.

The doctor let me go and I walked over to the brothers. Sam closed the trunk of Impala when I stepped in the middle of them ''We have a work to do..''


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I skipped the second episode 'Wendigo'.**

**I'm sorry, but when I tried to write after that episode, I got the writers block.**

**This, is after the third episode 'Dead in the water'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam, Dean and I were sitting in a cheap hotels diner. I was in the middle, poking my food, not trusting it. Besides, the taste was terrible. I took my courage and sipped the coffee that was on the right and grimaced at the taste. It was like a dish washing water.

I looked to my right, where Dean was searching something from the paper, making circles and messy lines over missing persons. He had this thinking face on, which had always fascinated me. Something in his eyes, something in the way how she frowned a bit and that biting of a pen.

My admiring was ruined by a.. um.. slutty blonde, who leaned against the counter in front of Dean ''Can I get you anything else?'' Ad there it was. Deans gorgeous a bit confused look and the biting of a pen. And then he smiled, that flirty, but very attractive smile. Butterflies were flying around in my stomach.

''Just the check, please..'' Sam sat down and I sighed in a relief.

''Okay..'' the girl smiled a million dollar smile and turned around, leaving Dean to look at her ass. I pulled my hands into fists. I was jealous, yes, but I had no rights for that.

He then turned to his brother ''You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while..'' And I pressed my lips into a thin line, thankful that he had his back on me. And then he pointed at the blonde who went around the corner ''That's fun..''

Sam looked over to me and I turned my head to the side, my hair protecting my face from his gaze. I didn't turn much attention on their talking, I just looked at my hands in fists. And when the blonde walked by, deans gaze following her, I jumped up. ''I.. I'll wait in Impala..'' I told to Sam, because Dean was too much distracted.

I made sure to bump into his shoulder, but he didn't notice it.

* * *

Sam

Sam Winchester slapped the back of his brother's head to get his attention. Dean rubbed the spot where he got the slap and looked behind is back. ''Hey! Where Ire disappeared?'' he looked at his brother.

''Why are you so blind?''

''Me? Blind? How?''

''Oh don't play stupid..'' Sam groaned. ''Have you noticed Irene?'' he asked, leaning closer to him, glancing behind him, out of the window. Irene was leaning against the hood of the car, her eyes looking into the distance.

''Of course I have.. she's my best friend.'' Dean snorted back and looked over his shoulder.

''You're a idiot..'' Sam stood up, starting to walk away.

''Dude, what's your problem?''

''What's my problem? My problem.. you're an ass, idiot.. a fool. That's my problem.'' his brother turned back to him, keeping his voice down. ''Have you ever noticed how she looks at you? Hoe she smiled differently at you? Laughs at your lame jokes? How she always cries or panics when something happens to you?''

''What are you talking about? She's just Irene, my best friend..''

''Oh yeah? Well she's just like Jess was with me.. think about it! Use your brains if you have any..'' Sam snapped before he walked away.

* * *

Irene

I was looking for a hotel, actually it wasn't difficult to do, because there was only one hotel in this town. Sam offered me this 'job' because he could see that I couldn't be near Dean and I needed time to think.

With a loud sigh, I pulled out my vibrating phone and pressed the green button. ''Sammy?''

''Meet us at the police station.''

I groaned and turned around ''I''l be there in two minutes.'' With that I ended the call and pushed the phone back into the pocket of my shorts. I fixed my shirt, or Dean's shirt, and soon stepped into the station, seeing Dean shaking hands with some woman and Sam glaring at him.

The little boy who was standing behind the woman, turned around and almost ran into me as I was stepping into the office. ''Hey, hey, little one..'' I smiled and squatted down. He looked at me with sad eyes and I could tell that something was wrong.

''It's okay. This is Irene, our friend.'' Sam nodded et the sheriff.

The boy looked over his shoulder at the woman, who probably was his mother, and then back at me. I gave him a warm smile and reached my hand out ''I'm Irene..''

He stared at the hand but finally took it, pulling me to the table next to the door, making his mother gasp. There were papers and crayons, which made me smile. ''Oh, so you like to draw, huh? Here.. show me..'' I smiled ta him, giving him a crayon.

''That's the first time when he trust some one after a long time..'' his mother said as she stepped closer to us.

''I don't know.. kids are always.. been like this around me.'' I shrugged and looked how he started drawing. ''I like kids, I mean.. they're something special and mysterious.. every day is like an adventure to them.'' a small smile was on my lips as I looked at her mother. ''What's his name?''

''Lucas..'' she smiled at him. My eyes fell on Dean as she said that. ''Is he your boyfriend?'' she asked as she looked at the man who was walking towards us.

By instincts I covered Lucas' ears as I said quietly ''No, he's an ass..'' The woman looked surprised and I released the bo, who looked up to me, handing me a paper. There was a dark-haired girl with white shirt and shorts. ''Thank you! That's so sweet of you..'' I smiled as I squatted down, taking the picture. ''Is this me?''

He nodded and I opened my arms for a hug. He hesitated, but soon wrapped his arms around me and I hugged back. ''Ire, come on..'' Dean made me to pull away from the boy.

''I'll keep it right here..'' I smiled at the boy, ignoring my friend. My fingers folded the paper and pushed it into a wallet, which was in my pocket. ''So I won't lose it.'' He nodded again and I stood up. ''See ya, Lucas.'' I waved at him and followed Sam outside.

I stayed behind as the woman showed us the way to the motel. Once we stopped, I turned my head to the side, pretending that I was interested at the towns beauty.

* * *

I was sitting on a bed, which I had to share with Dean. Sadly. He was looking through his clothes as Sam was searching through the computer. ''So there has been three drowning victims this year..''

I got on my knees and crawled closer to the edge f the bed ''And before that?''

''Uh.. Yeah.. Six more. Spread over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there's something out there.. it's picking up its pace..'' he answered, frowning a bit.

I pushed my hair behind my ear, biting my lip. My head ran through so many theories until my eyes were locked on Lucas on the computer screen. he had a blanket around him, his hair wet and he was really scared.

In matter of seconds I was standing by Sams side. ''..Lucases father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming.. Lucas was on a floating platform when he drowned two hours before the kid got rescued.'' Sam opened another window with the picture, scratching his head. ''Maybe we have a witness after all.''

''No wonder that the kid was so freaked out.. watching your parent die isn't something you forget.'' Deans voice sounded a bit distant, like he was remembering something, but at the same time tried to push it away, so he wouldn't have to feel the pain. No matter how mad I was at him.. I still took his hand and smiled at him slightly.

* * *

''Mind if we join you?'' Sam asked from the mother of Lucas who was sitting on a bench. The boy himself was on the playground, drawing something. Her attention was on Sam and I made my way towards the boy, Dean following me.

''Hey, Lucas.. remember me?'' I smiled as I squatted down in front of me. He looked up from his drawing, nodded and then turned his attention back on the picture.

Dean joined us ''Hey, how's it going?'' The boy didn't turn his attention on him, which made me smile. ''Oooh, I used to love these things..'' Dean smiled and picked up one of the toy soldiers, making some shooting noises with his mouth, which made me chuckle and look at him like he was the most important man in the world.

''So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists. Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while? I'm not so bad myself.'' he continued, picking up a crayon and sat on the wooden bench, taking a paper. I looked up at him with a small smile and for a moment, he looked like he was thinking something, like he remembered, but then.. turned to draw.

''You know, I think you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something'' he stopped and I gulped, feeling tears in my eyes. I was never good at talking about their mother. She was like a second mother to me.

He continued as I placed my hand on his knee, trying to be strong and smile ''...anyway...well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. And Irene too. She will.. I promise. You don't even have to say anything, you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake.''

When he didn't do anything, Dean sighed ''Okay, no problem. This is for you..'' He showed him a picture he drew. ''This is my family. That's my dad..'' he started and I stood up, walking behind him to see the picture. It was like it was drawn by a kid, but still.. it was cute. ''and that's... That's my mom..'' his voice almost cracked and I placed my hands on his shoulders. ''That's my geek brother..'' he pointed on another person. ''That's me..'' another one.

Lucas turned his gaze on the picture and pointed his crayon on a girl and then started drawing again. Dean looked at the picture and was quiet for a moment. when he started talking again, his voice was different ''That's.. Irene. She's my.. best friend..my sister.. my.. well.. yeah..'' He wanted to say something, but stopped.

''Alright, so I'm a sucky artist.. See you around Lucas.'' he said, placing the picture and crayon down and stood up, making me to drop my hands to my sides. He then turned to me and suddenly, the world seemed to stop. His eyes were full of pain and something different. Something that I hadn't seen before.

* * *

Sam

Andrea looked at her son and then at the woman and man standing. Their eyes were locked and she could see that Irene had tears in her eyes. ''She loves him..'' she suddenly said to Sam, who turned his eyes on his brother.

''She has since she was fifteen. Nine years she has suffered..''

''Why?'' Andrea looked at him and then at his brother.

''She's too afraid to say anything. She's afraid that he would laugh or push her away or the worst thing.. that she would lose him.''

* * *

Irene

''Look, Lucas..'' I squatted down when Dean started walking away. I pulled something out from my wallet ''This.. I drew two years ago..'' I gave him a folded paper. ''I want you to have it.'' My fingers opened it, revealing a picture which was painted with watercolours. There was black Impala and two brothers leaning against it. I placed it on Deans drawing and stood up, wiping off my tear. ''These boys are the only ones who I have.. and I promise you that.. they will do everything to help you, okay..''

With one last glance at the boy, I followed Dean. I stood next to him and slightly touched his shoulder. He cracked a smile for me and I did the same. The world stopped again and I had to youse all the strength I had in me, to break this moment. ''Hey, sweetie..'' Lucas' mother smiled. The boy looked down as he handed a picture of a house to Dean.

''Thanks..'' he smiled at him, looking the picture. ''Thanks Lucas..''

Lucas then took my hand and pulled me towards the bench again. I looked over my shoulder, the boys and the woman were a bit shocked. My attention was soon on Lucas, who motioned for me to sit on the bench. He sat next to me and took my drawing, painting. ''You want me to draw another one for you?'' I asked and he shook his head. ''Okay.. what do you want then?'' I smiled as I leaned on his level.

With shy movement he showed me a camera move. ''Oooooh.. you want a photo?'' I realized and he nodded. ''Of what?'' I raised my brows and he pointed at me. ''Of me?'' my head was tilted to the side and I got another nod. ''Well.. okay. I'll look one out for ya..'' I then stood up, placing my hand on his shoulder. ''See ya around..'' I then turned to leave.

His small fingers were grabbing my wrist again, stopping me. When I looked down, he handed me a picture. It was on a yellow paper, drawn with green and blue crayons. There was a boy and girl holding hands, read hearts around them. ''Who are they?'' I squatted down again to be on his level. He pointed at me and looked over my shoulder, towards Dean. A small blush grew on my cheeks. ''You noticed it too, huh.. how I love him?''

The boy nodded in a shy way. ''It's.. not that easy, Lucas.. but.. uh.. thank you..'' I tried to find the right words and folded the picture together to put it into my wallet. I then kissed his cheek ''You're a handsome young man..''. With those words I returned to the boys and we walked out od the park, towards the Impala.


End file.
